Bitterblue (Character)
Queen Bitterblue is the daughter of Leck (Immiker), the former king of Monsea, and Ashen, the former queen of Monsea and princess of Lienid. She was born in Monsea and is the heir to the Monsean throne at the start of Graceling. She later becomes the queen in Bitterblue. Graceling She is one of the main characters in Graceling, in which Katsa absconds with her across the mountains, trying to stay out of reach of Leck. After escaping Leck's castle with her mother, Ashen, they run into the forest, where Ashen's sacrifices herself and is struck down by Leck's arrow so Bitterblue can escape. After being discovered by Katsa and Po in a tree, they embark on a journey to Lienid, where she will be safe. While travelling, Bitterblue proves herself to be more help than Katsa could've hoped, and they form a strong bond. Leaving Po behind after he obtains severe injuries after trying to kill Leck, Bitterblue and Katsa journey across Grella's Pass, an infamous shortcut through the remote mountains that will hopefully be dismissed by Leck. Bitterblue is carried by Katsa for most of the pass as she runs as fast as she can through the mountains to get them through the snowstorm and keep Bitterblue from being frost-bitten. On a Lienid ship that will carry them to Po's castle, Bitterblue is taught by Katsa how to defend herself from attackers. When it became evident that she was too worried about hurting herself and others just by holding a weapon, she was assigned to simply carry a sword in her hand everywhere she went on the ship until she became comfortable. While becoming better at defending herself, she also gains the support and friendship of the sailors and captain. At Po's castle, Bitterblue and Katsa are horrified to find that Leck has taken over the minds of Po's workers and his castle. All of Bitterblue's relatives are gathered around Leck like old friends, and do not understand Katsa's reluctance to hand over Bitterblue. Fighting Leck's influence, Katsa grasps for a single thought of clarity and is finally able to hurl her dagger at King Leck before he can reveal the secret of Po's Grace to his family. The book ends with Leck's death and Bitterblue claiming the throne of Monsea for herself. Bitterblue The events of Bitterblue pick up about eight years later, in Monsea. She has been very sheltered since her parents' deaths, but is trying to do a good job of ruling the country despite this. During the course of the book, she develops close friendships with Giddon and particularly, a commoner named Saf, as well as Saf's friend Teddy and the boys' sisters, Bren and Tilda. Personality Graceling Even from a young age, Bitterblue was always wise beyond her years, able to understand and perceive many things which even adults many times her senior were unable to. For instance, even before Katsa had noticed, she had seen Po's eyes and raised suspicions regarding his vision. She was always levelheaded and aware of her situations, making good decisions and helping others. When her father, Leck, was killed, she immediately asserted her authority as Queen of Monsea, knowing that the Lienid royal family could not hurt Katsa as the matter was under her jurisdiction. Bitterblue Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bitterblue Characters Category:Graceling Characters Category:Queens